


Angels

by Micky_bay



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Afterlife, Angels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micky_bay/pseuds/Micky_bay
Summary: A new angel entered heaven. Only, he wasn't supposed to be there.





	

Armin nuzzled himself into whatever softness was surrounding him. He couldn't remember a time he had ever felt so comfortable. Rolling on to his back, Armin felt the sun on his face.

"I think I saw him fall over here."

It couldn't have been him. He felt as if he had been here sleeping for hours.

"Hey. Hey you. Can you hear me?"

Armin groaned and moved to cover his face. But instead of his hands, he felt feathers. He strained to open his eyes. "Who are you?"

A small lady with peach colored hair sat back on her heels and sighed with relief. "My name is Petra." Everything about her seemed small and bright. Except for her wings. "I'm so glad you're ok. You hit the ground pretty hard."

Armin couldn't look away from the white feathers that protruded from her shoulders. "Where am I?"

"Armin!!"

He turned to face the voice calling him but felt stuck. He noticed he was laying in something white, but it didn't feel like snow. Others had gathered around but he only recognized one face that was running towards him.

"Armin!"

"Marco?" The new arrival skidded to a stop and fell to the ground next to him. "How?"

"Don't talk." Marco gently lifted and cradled him. "You aren't supposed to be here yet so anything you do is going to hurt."

Armin stared up into the eyes he had last seen in candle light and full of fear. He took in Marco's face. It was always so clean and expressive. Nothing had changed. To ground himself, Armin tried to locate a specific freckle that sat at the edge of Marco's right eye. He found it and sighed with concentration "Where am I?" He cracked again.

"I said not to talk." There was a familiar rumble in Marco's chest that only happened when he was being serious. "You're in the afterlife. Right now you sort of have one foot in and one foot out." He gently moved a few stray hairs out of Armin's face and absently began rocking him back and forth like he used to in the barracks during his nightmares. "Those of us that tried to make a difference in the world end up getting wings when we get here. And the best part is, no one is poor and there isn't really a need for food so no one is hungry."

Marco looked down at the boy in his arms as he continued rambling. Armin was the officially unofficial baby brother of the 104th and even though it would be best for him here, Marco knew he was needed more back where he came from. He saw how Armin's eyes were still as blue as the cloudless summer sky above them.

"What do I do?"

"Stop talking. Just relax." He adjusted his wings to form a bit of a canopy over them. He remembered how easily Armin burned. He saw the tips of Armin's wings beginning to turn to ash. Good. He didn't need to become an angel yet. "You're gonna be ok Armin. Think about the others and it will help you get back home."

Armin looked sleepy. It must have been his conscience slipping in and out. "I, don't, have, a home." He coughed through labored breaths.

"You once told me that your home was wherever Eren and Mikasa are." The ash was smoldering now. It was smokeless but Marco pretended that was the reason he was beginning to cry.

Marco watched helplessly as his friend slowly and painlessly turned into a pile of ashes in his arms. "When your time comes, we'll all be here waiting to catch you."

Finally Armin's eyes closed and he disappeared. Marco stared at the soot in his arms and all over his shirt. Lost in his thoughts he jumped when a hand touched him. It was Petra. "He's the first one from our group of friends that I've seen since ...."

His words dropped off but she knew what he meant. "He made the right choice."

"But that doesn't mean it will be the easiest."

Petra pulled Marco to his feet and shook him. "You know the longer you go with out seeing any of your friends here the better. It's a miracle in itself that it managed to be this long."

His wings drooped at the scolding. She was right. The longer he doesn't see his friends the better.

<><> 75 years later <><>

75 years later a new angel hit the ground out in a field rather hard. One of the first angels to get there was a curly haired, freckle faced boy who had a promise to keep. Not far behind him were a brother/sister pair who had always regarded the new comer as a member of their patchwork family.

The new "Wingling" slowly opened his eyes and saw he was surrounded. He scanned the faces till he found the one he was looking for. "You said you would catch me the next time."

Marco bit back a smile. "How about I take you to the beach to make it up to you?"


End file.
